Amor Fati
by Renneremi
Summary: Hermione Granger punya cara jitu agar Draco Malfoy tidak lagi menganggukan tingkah menjijikannya yaitu seks bebas. Hermione punya cara untuk mempermainkan Malfoy.


**Amortentia dilarang secara massal**

 **Kebijakan kontroversial ini dibuat oleh menteri baru Luther Agamemnon yang baru saja diresmikan di Kementrian Sihir pagi tadi.**

 **Dengan keras, Agamemnon menyebutkan kalau penggunaan Amortentia sama berbahayanya dengan ramuan kematian atau kutukan tak termaafkan.**

 **"Cinta itu hal yang sangat suci dan tidak bisa untuk dipermainkan apalagi disalahgunakan." Katanya sesaat setelah keputusan resmi dikeluarkan.**

 **Agamemnon juga menyebutkan kalau Hogwarts dilarang untuk mengajarkan muridnya cara-cara membuat Amortentia. Dia tidak mau murid-murid diajarkan hal yang sangat buruk di usia yang sudah pantas menerima cinta murni.**

 **Kementrian akan mengawasi secara penuh tentang kebijakan ini. Mereka juga sudah membuat undang-undang yang lengkap dengan sanksi berupa lima tahun tahanan di Azkaban jika ada yang melanggar ketentuan ini.**

 **Banyak yang menyetujui keputusan ini, contohnya saja Arlis Belton, salah satu Auror kebanggaan Kementrian Sihir yang berujar, "Setelah perang besar meletus, kita banyak sekali kehilangan cinta. Sekarang waktunya kita membenahi diri untuk mencari cinta murni bukan cinta palsu."**

 **Selain ada yang mendukung, ada juga yang menolak kebijakan ini. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Lucius Malfoy, mantan Pelahap Maut yang lolos dari Azkaban karena bantuan Harry Potter dan bilang dia sudah kembali akal sehatnya menyebutkan kalau sangatlah tidak adil murid-murid tidak diajarkan tentang ramuan ini karena menurut dia Amortentia ramuan yang cukup menguras akal untuk dibuat dan itu sangat baik bagi kepentingan otak para murid.**

 **Memang keputusan ini sangat mengejutkan banyak pihak tapi peraturan sudah dibuat, tidak ada yang bisa mencabutnya selagi belum ada keputusan baru yang dibuat Kementrian.**

Hampir seluruh murid di Hogwarts secara serempak membuka Daily Phropet mereka dan suara sangat riuh terdengar dimana-mana. Banyak diantara mereka yang belum menyentuh sarapan mereka sama sekali karena terlalu fokus dengan tajuk utama yang sedang heboh di kalangan dunia sihir.

"Aku setuju dengan Lucius Malfoy." Kata Hermione yang ajaibnya diangguki oleh dua sahabat baik mereka, Ron dan Harry.

"Well, aku tahu efek ramuan itu tidak bagus karena memalsukan cinta. Tapi Kementerian tidak berhak untuk melarang siswa tahu cara pembuatan ramuan itu!" Lanjutnya lagi masih tetap disetujui oleh Harry dan Ron.

Kemudian Ron sedikit berdeham dan mulai bersuara, "Aku juga sependapat denganmu, Mione."

"Tapi tanpa kita sadari kita bisa mendapatkan efek yang bagus dari kebijakan ini. Kau tahu, kita tak harus was-was lagi kalau ada yang meracuni kita dengan Amortentia. Kita bisa bebas makan apapun yang kita mau tanpa rasa curiga." Sahut Harry. Dia sudah melipat korannya di meja dan akhirnya mulai menyantap makanan yang melimpah di meja makan. Ron pun mengikuti Harry, dia nyaris membawa nyaris semua hidangan di pirang nya.

Hermione sendiri belum mau menurunkan korannya. Memang dia termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak menyukai efek dari ramuan cinta, dia tidak suka bagaimana orang membuat orang lain jatuh cinta dengan sangat tidak alami. Dia juga tidak menyukai murid yang tiba-tiba saja memberi Golden Trio beragam hadiah, yang banyak diantaranya telah disisipi oleh ramuan cinta.

Popularitas Trio Emas kebanggaan Gryffindor memang berkembang sangat pesat setelah perang melawan Voldemort dimenangkan mereka. Bahkan Hogwarts memberi sedikit kelonggaran kalau mereka tidak apa-apa tidak mengikuti tahun kedelapan di Hogwarts dan bisa lulus dengan gelar kehormatan, mereka juga sudah banyak ditawarkan pekerjaan mumpuni di berbagai bidang tanpa proses wawancara lagi. Masa depan mereka sudah terlalu cerah. Tapi mereka bertiga sepakat memutuskan untuk menjalani tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, mereka tidak mau terlalu diagungkan bahkan oleh sekolah mereka sendiri.

"Akan lebih baik kalau ramuan cinta diganti dengan ramuan kebencian. Oh, aku harap ada yang membuat ramuan itu, aku pasti akan meracuni Malfoy sebanyak yang aku bisa agar dia dibenci oleh semua orang."

Perang sudah resmi berakhir tapi kebencian Ron pada Draco Malfoy tidak pernah padam. Tidak setelah para murid dengan begitu saja menerima kehadiran Malfoy dengan tangan terbuka, atau lebih kasarnya tidak setelah Draco punya popularitas yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dia.

Dan Ron lebih benci lagi ketika Draco terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Pria, padahal bukan rahasia umum kalau Ron sangat ingin duduk di posisi itu. Dia bahkan sudah terlalu percaya diri dia yang akan terpilih, tapi tidak ada surat apapun dari Hogwarts yang mengabarkan hal itu. Ketika mereka masuk sekolah dan tahu siapa Ketua Murid baru mereka, Ron tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meledak marah.

"Ayolah Ron, dia sudah berubah." Kata Hermione sedikit membela sesama Ketua Murid.

"Berubah? Aku tidak melihat hal itu, Mione! Dia masih tetap angkuh dan sok, seolah dia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna di antara yang lainnya."

"Ron-"

"Jangan kau bela dia juga, Harry! Dia itu brengsek... apa kau lupa perbuatan dia selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini pada kita?"

"Itu semua masa lalu, Ron. Demi Merlin, kau masih seperti anak-anak saja."

"Seperti anak-anak? Demi Janggut Merlin, aku yang paling waras di antara kalian yang begitu saja bisa menerima Malfoy tanpa setitik pun kebencian!"

Ron untuk pertama kalinya meninggalkan meja makan dengan piring yang masih sangat penuh.

"Dia tidak akan pernah berubah, bukan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Kau sendiri bagaimana seminggu tinggal di asrama Ketua Murid bersama Malfoy? Dia tidak menyulitkanmu, bukan?"

"Tidak. Benar seperti yang Ron bilang, keangkuhan anak itu tak terbantahkan. Tapi tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di antara kita, Well, kita bahkan tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun sejak masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid. Dia terlalu sibuk membaca banyak buku."

"Dia mencoba terlalu keras untuk menjadi nomor satu, bukan? Padahal tidak akan mungkin dia bisa menggantikanmu sebagai nomor satu. Kau murid terpintar di Hogwarts selama satu abad!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Harry. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak membaca buku pelajaran, buku-buku dia sangat menjijikan. Kebanyakan isinya tentang uhm... kau tahu... segala posisi menarik dalam... uhm... kau tahu maksudku."

Harry terkekeh lumayan keras. "Kau tidak penasaran untuk ikut membaca bersama dengannya, nona segala tahu?"

"Oh, shut up, Potter!"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan dia, Mione. Maksudku kalian berdua tinggal di asrama yang sama dan kau bilang bacaan Malfoy selalu tentang seksual, aku hanya memberi saran agar kau harus lebih menjaga dirimu disana."

"Tanpa perlu kau bilang, aku sudah tahu, Harry."

OoOoOoO

"Astaga, tidak bisakah kau mencari buku yang sedikit bermanfaat untuk dibaca!"

"Ada masalah, Granger?" Tanya Malfoy yang belum memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sekali lagi tentang cara menyenangkan perempuan di atas ranjang.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku risih karena bahan bacaanmu. Merlin, kita hanya berdua ada di asrama ini tapi kau malah membaca hal-hal yang sangat tidak bermanfaat."

"Kata siapa buku ini tidak bermanfaat? Tentu saja ini sangat bermanfaat. Kau mungkin tidak akan tahu manfaatnya karena well... kau sepertinya belum mempunyai pengalaman untuk hal-hal macam ini."

"Aku bukan seperti jalang-jalangmu, Malfoy! Dan perlu kau catat baik-baik. Aku senang karena aku belum punya pengalaman seperti katamu karena otakmu belum tercemar dengan pikiran kotor seperti dirimu!"

Draco menyeringai. Dia menutup bukunya, dan memilih untuk mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa. Dia mengamati badan Hermione dari atas sampai bawah, "Aku yakin kalau kau sudah berpengalaman kau akan mengemis-ngemis meminjam buku-buku ini diriku."

"You wish!"

"Well, kau harus tahu satu hal, Granger. Seks itu menyenangkan dan menyehatkan."

Hidung Hermione menyergit jijik. "Oke, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Sangat amat membuang waktu!"

"Memang kau tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya-"

Hermione menutup kupingnya kencang - kencang, "Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu lagi. Dan aku bersumpah kau akan terkena penyakit kelamin! Ah, aku juga akan berdoa agar kau bisa bosan dengan kegiatanmu itu, Malfoy!"

Hermione pun memilih angkat kaki dari ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Benar-benar pilihan yang salah mengajak Malfoy berbicara, dia tidak akan mengulangi hal bodoh itu lagi. Dia masih sangat mencintai otaknya, dia tidak mau otaknya jadi keruh gara-gara makhluk itu.

Di kamarnya Hermione langsung mencari-cari buku yang menarik untuk dia baca agar dia bisa menenangkan otaknya dari perbincangan nir faedah dia dengan Draco barusan. Di rak bukunya, dia menemukan satu buku yang sangat kecil. Judulnya begitu menarik perhatian Hermione.

 **Segala hal tentang Voodoo Doll dari asal - usul hingga cara kerja dan efek pemakaiannya.**

Hermione mengambil buku itu dan membacanya satu malam suntuk. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika sihir hitam muggle ini bisa digabungkan dengan sihir sebenarnya. Dia bisa memakai penggabungan dua sihir ini dan menerapkannya pada Draco.

Hermione lalu melihat koran dengan headline tentang larangan Amortentia di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Well, tidak ada salahnya untuk melanggar peraturan. Toh, dia akan terdeteksi Kementrian karena dia punya perantara yang tidak akan bisa dilacak oleh Kementrian.

"Sihir hitam yang akan ditetesi oleh cinta. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan dan menganggumkan."


End file.
